Rose's journals
Rose's journals are two journals owned by, funnily enough, Rose Lalonde. Dave Strider manages to create his own copies by spying on Rose's house to get a captcha code to enter into his Alchemiter. However, these copies are stolen by the Draconian Dignitary along with his copy of the Sburb beta. Meow The book entitled Meow is filled with the letters from the word MEOW repeatedly. This is similar to the writing displayed on the wall of Rose's Dream Self. The repeated letters actually represent the DNA nucleotides (GCAT), and the journal contains the genetic code for creating Becquerel. This genetic code may be the same for any First Guardian. Rose destroys her copy of this journal at the order of an unknown deity of the Furthest Ring. Alternate Future Dave questions these actions, as she never destroys the journal in his alternate timeline. In the Post Scratch Session, it is Jake who recieves the code, except using BARK instead of MEOW, and writes it down. Roxy steals this journal from him. Complacency of the Learned Complacency of the Learned is a wizard story featuring Zazzerpan the Learned. As it turns out, Rose doesn't hate wizards, just the fact that her Mom collects them in what she perceives to be feigning interest in order to antagonize her. Rose still has her copy of this journal, but the copy stolen from Dave by the Draconian Dignitary was thrown away and landed next to the Lotus Time Capsule in the Frog Temple. The Writ Keeper is later seen looking at it. Andrew Hussie has explained on Formspring that the story represents Rose's subconscious mind retelling the story of the creation of the Universe through the Trolls' game of Sgrub - it contains 12 actually evil kids: "The twelve sweetest, most studious children a pair of elderly eyes could give their sparkle. Not the ragged guttersnipe so oft-harvested by the common Obscenity, those vituperative little beggars with hearts to corrupt as dropped bananas brown. That these chosen youngsters would turn was not merely unthinkable...". Post-Scratch Post-Scratch, Complacency of the Learned is a huge literary success, making a famous writer out of Rose. A poster of what is presumably the cover hangs from the door of Roxy's room and features a caduceus on it. The main villain is now Calmasis, who has turned the disciples to his side and killed all the twelve wizards, save for the Predicant Scholar, warranting a showdown. The cover art depicted above is the final chess match between Zazzerpan and Calmasis. It has many similarities to the events on THE BATTLEFIELD, such as becoming checkmated and eventually losing THE KING but not ending the game. Roxy named Frigglish after one of the wizards in the book, which she sympathizes with the most. He was cursed by Calmasis to write virtually unreadable works of his knowledge, similar to the proportions of both Complacency of the Learned and Homestuck, and ended up being killed by his own books (note that in the beginning of Homestuck, John says Colonel Sassacre's Text could kill a cat if dropped). Category:Homestuck Category:Inventory Category:Inventory - Homestuck